Turbulence Upon Reentry
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Deeks returns after 3 months of NCIS Agent training. He is now a full NCIS agent. Some say absents makes the heart grow fonder, and it did for Kensi, but Deeks comes back with a pretty big secret. This will focus heavily on Densi. This is totally separate from all of my other Densi stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Turbulence Upon Reentry**

**So this story is about Deeks coming back after leaving to participate in NCIS agent training. He is now a full agent. **

**For those of you who know my writing you know I am not the most reliable when it comes to updating stories. I am not making any promises about this story, but I will update when I can. **

**Please enjoy and Review.**

The team sat around their desks celebrating the end of another successful case. Hetty walks in holding some papers.

"Congratulations on another job well done," She says, "Mr. Deeks, your papers." She hands Deeks the paperwork and takes her leave.

"What's that?" Kensi asks.

Deeks knew it was time to tell them. "I applied to be a full NCIS agent."

"That's great." Kensi said. Every echoed with approval.

"The papers are my training orders. Hetty got me the last slot in the summer training session…in Virginia"

"You're leaving." Kensi said flatly.

"Yeah. But just for the summer. I'll be back in three months."

"When are you leaving?" Callen asked.

"The program starts tomorrow."

Every one got up and discreetly left the room, leaving Deeks and Kensi alone.

"It's just twelve weeks. Then I'll back and better then ever."

"Deeks 2.0"

"NCIS edition."

They laughed together.

"You never know, maybe I'll like your replacement better."

"Please, there is no replacement for Marty Deeks."

"Don't I know it?" Kensi gives Deeks a smile.

"Oh, Kensalina."

Kensi gets up and gives him a hug. "Twelve Weeks." She says.

.

.

.

Twelve weeks to the day later Deeks sat in his car looking at the old abandoned building that severs as the cover for NCIS headquarters. He hadn't talked to anyone but Hetty since he left.

Walking into the building felt like coming home.

"Agent Deeks." He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see Hetty standing at the edge of her office. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Hetty. It's great to be back." He looked over at the empty desks.

"Where is everyone?"

"I believe you can find your team at the boathouse."

.

.

.

Deeks walked up to the outer door of the boathouse. He thought he would go away and come back and nothing would change, but actually being home, he could felt it. Everything had changed. His relationship with Kensi, whatever it was, was the most important thing to him. He knew seeing her again would be great, but he would have to tell her what happened during training. It would change things between them. Deeks took a breath then opened the door.

Sam and Callen sat around the table watching the TV screen. The screen showed Kensi in the interrogation room with a suspect. The boys turned around to see who just entered the boathouse. They smiled when they saw Deeks.

San and Callen got up and shook his hand. "Welcome back man." Sam said.

"How does it feel to be NCIS?" Callen asked.

"The same, I guess." Deeks said. They all heard Kensi come out of the interrogation room. Deeks couldn't help but smile when he saw her face. He kept a picture of the whole team with him during training, but seeing her for real hit him more then he expected.

"Hey partner." He said.

Kensi looked shocked. She walked over to him slowly. She stood in from of him for a moment. Then she slapped him.

"Ouch." He said. "What was that for?"

"That was for not calling, or texting, or emailing, or"

"Okay. I get it." He said. Kensi then pulled him into a hug. Deeks wrapped his arms around her.

"Welcome back." She said.

When they let go Deeks looked at his partner. "We should talk later."

"Yeah I want to hear all about it."

"I defiantly have a lot to tell."

**Please Review. Like I said I can't make any promises about updating, but I don't want to work on a story no one is reading, so if you want more let me know. **

**-ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating consistently. I know that makes some of you mad. :( But here is another chapter. **

The team sits at their respective desks in the bullpen.

"I say we get a drink as a celebration of Deeks's homecoming." Kensi suggests.

"First rounds on me," Deeks says.

"Then I'm in." Callen says.

"Me too." Sam chimes in.

.

.

.

Everyone sits around the table holding their drink. "Okay lets hear it. How was training?" Sam asks.

"It was better then I thought. I had no idea there were so many ways to kill someone with your bare hands." Deeks said. This elicited a laugh from the rest of the table.

Two drinks later Sam and Callen are up playing pool as Deeks and Kensi sit at the table.

"So I pop up out of the trash can, put two paint shoots into his chest, game over." Deeks says.

Kensi laughs at her partner. "That is so you, I believe it."

A voice chimes in from behind Deeks. "The only reason you were still in the game is because you tripped and a paint shot flew right past you."

Deeks turns around. A beautiful blond woman stands behind him. Deeks gets up to greet her, "Jessica."

"Surprise." She says. She leans in and kisses him.

Callen and Sam return from the pool table having spotted the new comer.

Deeks awkwardly pulls away after the kiss. "Guys this is Jessica. Jessica, the team."

"Hi." Callen reaches in to shake her hand. "I'm…"

"G. Callen and Sam Hannah." She shakes their hands. "Which makes you Kensi Blye." She shakes Kensi's hand. "I recognize all of you from the pictures and the stories."

"I wish we could say the same." Kensi says. Deeks watches her force a fake smile.

"I'm Jessica Kent. Marty and I were partners in Virginia."

"I'm sorry." Sam jokes.

Everyone but Kensi laughs.

"Where did they send you?" Callen asks.

"San Diego. They needed a weapons expert…"

Kensi has stopped listening. She abruptly gets up. "I left something in the car. I'll be right back."

Kensi exits the bar. The cool air rushes over her face. She feels slightly buzzed and the blood rushing to her head isn't helping. She turns down the alley to the parking lot in the back.

Deeks follows her out to the parking lot. "Kensi wait."

Kensi spins around to face him. "She's cute. In that annoyingly perky kind of way." Kensi says with that sarcastic bite, but Deeks can hear the jealousy underneath.

"I'm sorry."

"No, That's okay. It explains the radio silence I got when you were away."

"Kensi it's not like that."

"Really, cause that's exactly what it looks like." Kensi looks down, "Do you know how many times I tried to contact you while you were gone?"

"Ten calls, seven texts and three emails."

"So you just ignored me."

"I didn't know what to say. It's not something you just blurt out over the phone."

"No it's more like something you ambush me with in a bar."

"I didn't want you to find out this way."

"So apparently you fall for all your partners. That's nice to know."

"Hey. You know what, If you want to hate me out of some petty jealousy, fine. But don't belittle us. What we have."

"What is that? Huh? What do we have?"

"You're my partner."

Kensi pauses. "You know what you're right. We're partners. And as of this moment that's all. I'll cover your back in the field cause it's my job, but that's it. We're done."

Kensi slips into her car and pulls out onto the streets of LA. Kensi can feel the walls going up around her. Every time she brings them down it only leads to more pain.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**

**I have a new Densi story to post. For those of you who weighed in on what story to write next I appreciate your input. Unfortunately FanFiction says I violated their rules but putting the story up and having you vote on it so they locked me out of posting new stories till Tuesday. I will write this weekend and have it up on Tuesday. **

**-ST**


End file.
